¿Conoce alguien el amor?
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Lemon en la viñeta 5. No es como levantarse un día y decir "estoy enamorada de Derek". Es más bien levantarse cada mañana y ver que el baño está mojado, la música está a todo volumen y no hay más de su cereal favorita porque ese animal se lo ha comido.
1. Es un anhelo misterioso

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

**Notas:** Le debo un Derek/Casey a Luzbelita desde creo que un año xD Sorry por la enorme tardanza, pero mejor tarde que nunca. Va dedicado a ella y a Vanish Hime, que me lo pidió en el meme de besos de livejournal. También entra en el reto ¿Conoce alguien el amor? Para el foro "Retos Ilustrados" (link en mi profile). Va a ser una serie de drabbles, me faltan cuatro más

**

* * *

¿Conoce alguien el amor?**

**1.- Es un anhelo misterioso**

No es como levantarse un día y decir "estoy enamorada de Derek". Es más bien levantarse cada mañana y ver que el baño está mojado, la música está a todo volumen y no hay más de su cereal favorita porque ese animal se lo ha comido, para sólo tener ganas de estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Pero ella no es violenta, así que se abstiene.

Es ir al colegio y mientras caminas hasta tu casillero, escuchar a las chicas decir entre murmullos lo que alguna vez les dijo al oído contra alguna pared en un pasillo poco concurrido, mientras les levanta la blusa. Porque casi nunca hablan de lo que hace, sino de lo que dice. Parece que Derek tiene incontinencia verbal mientras besa a las chicas, por lo que tú no puedes entender es cuándo se besan si les habla tanto.

Es molestarse tanto de que lo único de lo que hablen sea de él. Es molestarse porque no se den cuenta que para él, sólo un beso y un manoseo más en su lista, que no significaran nada de nada, que se olvidará a la semana siguiente.

Es que Derek esté en la boca de todas (literal y metafóricamente), que sea la envidia de todos los hombres del colegio. Es que Derek no le mire de la misma manera que las mira a ellas, es que la mire como su hermana, es que jamás podrá averiguar qué mierda les dice para que les mantenga hablando durante tanto tiempo.

Es que se te detenga el corazón durante unos segundos cuando entra a la casa dando un portazo y hable tan alto como para que toda la casa le oiga, mientras finges que lees un libro en el sofá y le mires con censura, a la vez que él te ignora olímpicamente y se vaya dando grandes zancadas a la cocina para tragarse algo.

Es que ya no sea "Derek" con ese tono de censura imprimido en cada sílaba cuando hace algo que está mal, sino "Derek" con una paciencia parecida a la que se le da a un niño retrasado que no entiende que algo está mal, pero no se puede hacer nada por remediarlo.

Es mirar desdeñosamente a todas las taradas que trae a la casa como si fuese un jodido prostíbulo. Es que ellas te miren con lástima porque saben que jamás podrás estar en la lista de manoseos de Derek y te de asco. Y envidia.

Es darse cuenta que quieres ser alguna de esas idiotas a las que Derek usa y luego deshecha.

* * *

Gracias por leer y como siempre me harán mil veces feliz si me dejan un comentario (:

Besitos y que tengan un buen día

Creamy~


	2. Es un fulgor que hace cegar

**¿Conoce alguien el amor?**

**2.- Es un fulgor que te hace cegar.**

Casey quiere continuar estando molesta con Derek. EN VERDAD QUIERE. Pero es que simplemente en esos momentos se le hace imposible cuando el muy idiota pone esa sonrisa que no denota ninguna buena intención, con la misma cara que pone cuando invita a una chica a hacer algo ilegal, pero a ella no le importará porque esa sonrisa te promete tardes de largos besos y sentir que es el fin del mundo, pero que ellos engañarán a Dios y se saldrán con la suya. Una sonrisa irresistible y mentirosa, pero a la que es imposible decir que no por más que sepas que no debes confiar en él.

Cuando le encara en el baño que por cuestiones de espacio deben compartir desde hace años, a primera hora de Navidad con esa sonrisa socarrona, sin importarle las estupideces hechas y dichas hacía menos de 24 horas, es cuando Casey se da cuenta de su poca fuerza de voluntad. Y se molesta otra vez, volviendo a su cuarto, insultando mentalmente a Derek, porque es más fácil y práctico culparlo a él de todo lo que pasaba, era una especie de terapia bastante efectiva.

Esta vez, Casey no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. Derek iba a sufrir tanto que tendría que pedirle perdón de rodillas y ella tendría que plantearse si realmente ese idiota merecía o no su perdón, no sólo poner esa pose chula y hacer como que nada pasó, para luego sonreír así, como sólo él sabe hacerlo y proponerle cosas que Casey se negará a hacer porque cree incorrectas o porque Nora y George están cerca (y cualquiera de las dos tiene el mismo peso, o sea nada). Casey ve mal casi todo lo que Derek porque el muy idiota puede hacer de todo una travesura, una invitación al lado oscuro, que, aunque no le guste para nada admitir, sabe que ya cayó hace tiempo en el terreno pantanoso de aceptar cualquier cosa que Derek diga. En el terreno pantanoso que significa estar enamorada de Derek Venturi.

Casey puede admitir que en los meses que lleva su relación semi-secreta con Derek le ha sido fiel (sólo Dios sabrá cómo lo ha conseguido); pero le estaba prácticamente coqueteando a la amiga que Emily le había presentado a ella, usando la misma sonrisa de pillo y la mirada cargada de malas intenciones.

No va a ceder. Se acabó Derek Venturi, le haría bien empezar a pasar de él. Pero este pensamiento le dura tan sólo unas horas porque luego de la cena (en la cual le ignoró olímpicamente) Derek le acorraló en el baño mientras se lavaba los dientes y sin darle tiempo a pensar, atrapa sus labios con los propios y antes darse cuenta está contra la cerámica del baño.

El beso es demandante y le deja como una masa acuosa de deseo. Derek besa tan bien que le hace olvidar dónde están, hace que todo a su alrededor de vueltas y sólo pueda pensar en ellos, sus lenguas, sus bocas, sus dientes. Y sí, joder, qué bien se siente cuando Derek cuela una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta gris y vieja que usa como pijama. Ella tironea del cabello de él logrando que suelte farfulladas incomprensibles que seguramente la mitad son blasfemias.

Es tenerle junto a ella así lo que hace que cualquier defecto de Derek quede de lado, que no importe nada más que ellos. Sus besos, susurros al oído y caricias lo que hace cegar de cualquiera de sus defectos. Derek deja de ser aquel adolescente insoportable, gamberro y manipulador, a solo ser la persona que le hace sentir mujer cada vez que le besa.

Derek se separa en un momento del beso para mirarle divertido.

—Que tonta eres— le dice meneando la cabeza. —Lucy no me gusta. Es fea.

Y con eso Casey se siente estúpidamente feliz; pero no puede evitar tener la obligación moral de responderle menudo insulto. Sin embargo antes de que pueda decir algo más, Derek emprende marcha afuera del baño dejándole desconcertada hasta que cuando llega al marco de la puerta le dice antes de irse:

—Te espero en mi cuarto cuando apaguen las luces y lávate mejor los dientes, que tienes un mal aliento terrible.


	3. Es un perfume embriagador

**¿Conoce alguien el amor?**

**3.- Es un perfume embriagador**

No es que Derek fuese tan inconsiente como para no darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando, que Casey no es como las demás chicas con las que ha salido. Casey es su hermana. Hermanastra, mejor dicho; pero hermana al fin y al cabo. Aun cuando no compartieran sangre, tendrían un vínculo igual al que tiene con Edwin y con Marti, y se supone que debería sentir lo mismo por ella que por Lizzie (a quien también quiere como a sus hermanos sanguíneos); que no debería verla como a las demás chicas.

Porque a pesar de la apariencia de chico malo que se levanta a todas las chicas, Derek sabe que hay límites para todo, límites en las relaciones fraternales. Pero, a pesar de que sabe que no está enamorado de Casey, no puede evitar el impulso de querer besarla, acariciarle el pelo y ver su rostro sonrojado después de una tarde en su cuarto. Nunca le fue tan difícil despegarse de una chica como con Casey, a las demás no les costaba mucho, eran unos besos más y en cuanto la chica era demasiado insoportable se la quitaba de encima y en unas semanas se olvidaba de su nombre.

Con Casey no era tan fácil porque, aun cuando la mandara a volar, ella continuaba viviendo con él, a tan sólo unos metros de su cuarto y estando Nora y su padre durmiendo en el sótano, hacía que ellos se pasasen menos tiempo en el segundo piso donde los cinco dormían. Casey sería una constante en su vida por siempre porque sabía cuánto su padre amaba a Nora y las posibilidades de que rompiesen eran realmente escasas. Él no podría quitarse de encima a Casey, le vería todas las mañanas quejándose de cosas estúpidas con esa encantadora expresión enfadada que tantas ganas le daban de mandarle a callar, como de besarle.

Y debería estar nervioso por eso, porque en cuanto se cansase de ella, no podría hacer nada para apartarle o apartarse. Sabía que siempre estaría el reproche en su expresión, la mirada censuradora a cualquier cosa que hiciese y la tristeza palpable en el ambiente. Pero no lo está, no le pone nervioso ninguna de esas cosas, es que no puede pensarlas porque cada vez que acorrala a Casey después de las cenas (cuando Lizzie, Edwin y Marti se han ido a dormir, y saben que Nora y su padre no volverán a subir) en el baño o en su cuarto, no puede si quiera pensar en que en un momento se va a cansar de eso. De agarrarle del pelo, de separarle los labios apretados y resistentes con la lengua, hasta desmadejarle y saber que puede hacer con ella lo que quiera, de beber de sus labios esa inocencia que conserva, el sabor dulce y empalagoso que tiene su boca y embriagarse del aroma a rosas de su piel.

Sí, a Derek le cuesta imaginar que en algún momento dejará de querer hacer eso; pero por el momento prefiere ignorar la vocecita en su cabeza que le dice que eso es una mala idea y sólo dejarse llevar por aquel aroma.


	4. Es un sueño sin fin

**¿Conoce alguien el amor?**

**4.- Es un sueño sin fin**

Casey sabía bien lo que era ir al colegio. Era para ser responsable, hacer las tareas y para prepararse para el futuro. Claro que eso es si realmente a uno le interesa su futuro. Y esta aclaración la hace justamente por _esa_ persona que no sabe que en el colegio no se viene a hacer el vago, molestar a los que sí quieren estudiar y mirar traseros de chicas. Es por eso mismo que combinar el colegio con Derek Venturi no es una buena idea, son dos cosas incompatibles del todo, como el agua y el aceite. Su hermanastro estaba destinado a trabajar en algún Burger King o a ser algún rockero drogadicto de poca monta, nada parecido a lo que ella aspiraba, como un puesto importante como abogada o una médica reconocida. Ella tenía la firme convicción de que el futuro te lo labras día a día, no estudiando a las apuradas para aprobar a las pocas y pasar.

Derek jamás entendería la complejidad que el futuro representaba y no pretendía sentarse junto a él a explicárselo con diapositivas, su atrofiado cerebro no lo colapsaría por tanta información junta. Ella era una persona piadosa, no le haría sufrir tanto.

Y como no estaba interesada en el futuro de su hermanastro pensaba lo mínimo e indispensable de él durante las clases, porque hacerlo significaba empezar a lanzar un montón de insultos en su cabeza y no sería lo mismo que decírselo al tarado en la cara. Además de que sería desconcentrarse demasiado de sus deberes pensando en los que Derek dejaba de hacer (por idiota, por ser Derek), en la sonrisa descarada y delincuente con ninguna buena intención, la pose de chico malo y el cabello que nunca se peina.

Es que pensar en Derek jamás le permitía poner el 100% de su concentración en el colegio y eso sería ser amable, porque había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que había dejado de prestar atención por alguna tontería que hubiese hecho él y Casey se quedaba pensando cuán idiota era.

Justo como en ese momento, se había perdido el momento en que la clase de Francés había terminado, por estar pensando en Derek, (estúpido Derek, ¿Por qué sacaba siempre su peor lado?) y ya estaba en la clase de Literatura Antigua.

El profesor había puesto en la pizarra una serie de palabras que sus compañeros y ellos debían decir su significado en base a su sentido común. Miró la lista por encima, comenzando a pensar en qué poner en la hoja cuando leyó la palabra "sensual". "Derek Venturi" fue su primer pensamiento y se quiso dar cabezazos contra la pared como un elfo doméstico por ser aun más idiota que el susodicho y estar soñando despierta con alguien que no merecía la pena.

Estaba segura de que tenía la cara pintada con todos los colores conocidos por el hombre cuando el profesor le dirigió una mirada disgustada.

—McDonald, deje de soñar en clase— le reprendió el profesor logrando sacarle del ensimismiento y sacarle más color a su rostro, si es que eso era posible a esa altura.


	5. Es fundirse en uno siendo dos

**¿Conoce alguien el amor?**

**5.- Es fundirse en uno siendo dos**

Es inevitable, es impulsivo, es explosivo. Le saca de quicio porque no puede controlarlo. No puede controlar el ansia desmedida con que agarra los cabellos castaños de Derek, el deseo de morder su piel y la necesidad de escucharle repetir su nombre como un mantra.

Los besos son descoordinados y erráticos. Hace tiempo que no estaban juntos de esa manera y eso se puede ver en cómo se arrancan las ropas y las manos que se convierten en garras tratando de reconocer la mayor cantidad de piel que pueden; pero sienten que no pueden abarcar todo lo que desearían.

Cuando están sólo en ropa interior, él le empuja contra la cama y continúa enloqueciendo, acariciando sus muslos con deseo y repitiendo cosas que Casey no acaba de entender porque está al borde del abismo y ni siquiera comenzaron realmente. Derek le deja marcas en el cuello y en cualquier parte de piel que encuentra, logrando que se retuerza entre las sábanas, esforzándose para que sus gemidos no sean demasiado altos. No sabe cuál persona de su extraña familia sería peor que se diese cuenta de esto. De la manera en que Derek le calla suavemente "shh… Casey, ya voy, espérame… ¿Me esperarás, cierto? Casey, joder…", que le dice oraciones incongruentes y entre versadas por gemidos y blasfemias, que le toca sobre el corpiño, mientras le hace cosas en la boca que deben ser ilegales, por el placer perverso que le causan.

No aguanta más la espera e intercambian lugares, lo que hace que ella pueda ver la mirada velada de deseo de Derek y no puede evitar gemir con ansiedad ante lo que tiene enfrente. Se quita el corpiño, causando que las manos de Derek que se habían instalado en sus caderas, se dirijan al norte de su cuerpo y ella vuelve a besarle.

Empiezan a mecerse en la misma danza de la mayor parte de las noches callan, mientras que durante el día a veces las miradas de complicidad se escapan y las sonrisas bordes se reemplazan por las de pícara comprensión. Una danza que esta noche ella lleva la batuta y marca el territorio que le pertenece, antes que a cualquiera de esas doñas nadie que Derek solía acosar y que, por alguna razón desconocida por todos, ahora dejó en paz para que los demás hombres de la secundaria tuviesen oportunidad de tener descendencia porque sino sería demasiado cruel, incluso para Derek (desde palabras de él mismo).

Pero lo que no saben es que encontró, en los ojos de su hermanastra, lo que buscaba en esas chicas, una mujer que valiese realmente la pena, esa que le desafiase y tomase el mando cuando era necesario. Como en ese preciso momento, porque hace semanas que no se tienen cerca y la ausencia es herida que en esos momentos escuece más que cualquier herida hecha en el hockey.

Necesita esas manos femeninas tocando cada centímetro de su piel memorizándole. Necesita esa mirada, que por el día es de censura y por la noche tan sólo es ella sin ninguna barrera, mirándole como un tesoro al que quiere devorar y él se lo permite. Necesita el velado cariño que le da en cada uno de sus besos cuando se funden en uno, cuando ella se desinhibe y le repite cómo lo quiere. Le hace sentir que tan sólo ese punto en el universo importa y que deliraba y que todo daba vueltas sin sentido alguno.

Al terminar, cuando ella se acuesta a su lado tratando de recuperar la respiración, esas dos palabras luchan por salir entre sus labios; pero no se siente listo para hacerlo. Es más fácil fingir que Casey es igual que las demás, que no significa nada y que sólo está con ella porque le parece linda y en cuanto deje de parecerle así, le botará. Se acobarda y cuando está a punto de decir alguna tontería para llenar el silencio, ella suspira, sonríe y le mira con diversión.

—Te extrañé— admitió ella acomodándose el cabello. Él siente algo retorcerse en su interior de manera no muy agradable. Vuelve a acobardarse y juega porque es más fácil.

—Y cómo no…— le dice con petulancia fingida. Ella lanza una carcajada y se levanta para recoger su pijama e irse a su habitación. Casey le lanza a la cara el calzón que, Dios sabrá cómo, llegó a quedar sobre la lámpara de la mesita de luz.

Derek se muestra indeciso como pocas veces en sus diecisiete años de vida; pero se decide.

—Quédate a dormir— le dice sin preguntar, poniéndose el calzón. Ella le mira extrañada, ya estaba con la ropa interior puesta, dispuesta a ponerse el camisón y volver a su cuarto para tomar una ducha. —Ya sabes… si alguno te ve, por la cara que tienes, se dará cuenta enseguida.

Ella le mira con divertida censura y vuelve a su cama con él, a pesar de que es pequeña para dos personas; pero se hacen espacio y logran acoplarse espalda con espalda.

Todavía no estaba preparado para decirlo y no tenía prisas por hacerlo, disfrutaría de los momentos como ese todo lo que pudiese. Esos momentos luego del sexo cuando siente que Casey es una extensión de él que por las noches vuelve a fundirse con él, formando una sola esencia.


End file.
